<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fellas is it gay to kiss ur housemate at 2 am when u have a complex dynamic with him by biomechatronical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771160">fellas is it gay to kiss ur housemate at 2 am when u have a complex dynamic with him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biomechatronical/pseuds/biomechatronical'>biomechatronical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>eddsworld fanfics bc i'm coping. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, i make dem kis like they r littol worm on a strings, i mean kind of. idk if they actually start dating after this they Are still emotionally inept fools, tord respects consent and so should u!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biomechatronical/pseuds/biomechatronical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wakes up in the middle of the night, and finds Tord awake too. Tord is acting a lot more tolerable than usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>eddsworld fanfics bc i'm coping. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fellas is it gay to kiss ur housemate at 2 am when u have a complex dynamic with him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please appreciate this i’m so averse to expressing genuine emotions that writing this made me feel like my body was gonna turn inside out like in the cartoons and it's not even that intense</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Tom opens his eyes blearily. He rubbed at his face as he sat up in bed, and looked over at his clock to check the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>1:34 a.m. </span>
  </em>
  <span>it reads, red and flickering slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tom thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just great.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is the third night in a row that he’s woken up at some ungodly hour like this. Usually he would just try to fall back asleep, but tonight he’s feeling especially restless. He spends another few minutes in bed, cursing life itself, before he throws his blankets to the side, and puts his feet to the ground. He’s in a plain grey t-shirt with checkerboard boxers, and he sporting a massive bedhead. He puts on some blue basketball shorts, but he doesn’t bother to fix his hair, because surely nobody else is up. Even if they are, he really doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He gets up and exits his room, careful to be quiet. Edd is a pretty heavy sleeper, but Matt and Tord both wake up pretty easy, especially Tord. He walks into the living room in order to make his way to the kitchen, but is surprised to find the TV on. When his eyes adjust to the bright light, he sees Tord laying on the couch, mindlessly watching the movie. His head lays at the right end of the couch and his feet lay at the left end. He seems zoned out, and Tom wonders if Tord will even notice him as he walks into the kitchen. Tord doesn’t notice, and Tom gets a glass of water peacefully. He’d go back to his room, but he knows he won’t be able to sleep, so he goes against his better judgement and decides to join Tord on the couch. He tells himself the movie seemed interesting. He walks in and nudges Tord’s legs with his hand not holding the water.  “Make room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Tord jumps when he’s touched, and then he looks confused like he can’t figure out how he didn’t notice Tom earlier. He bends his knees to give Tom a cushion to sit on, then stretches his legs back out when Tom is comfortable and sets his water on the table. It’s not uncommon for any pair of the boys to sit this way, but this gives Tom the ability to look at Tord’s outstretched body and watch as the screen lights up his face. He’s not wearing his usual red hoodie, but instead he has on basketball shorts, and shirt of a lighter grey than Tom is wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Sitting here feels different than usual. Tord hasn’t even made fun of Tom’s bedhead. Hell, Tom would make fun of his own hair given the state it’s in. Usually Tord tried to avoid Tom at night. Tom didn't have any idea why. Tord would leave as soon as Edd and Matt went to bed. Occasionally Tom would offer they stay up and do something, but Tord would give lame excuses about wanting to turn in early, even though his light would still be on when Tom finally decided to go to bed. Tom guesses it’s just because Tord doesn’t like him, but it wasn’t always like this. Tord has even started to half heartedly avoid Tom during the day. Tom realizes he’s been staring at Tord for a while and turns to watch the movie, thankful that Tord hasn’t seemed to notice. The movie ends soon after that and Tord asks, “Wanna watch something else? You can pick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Tord really is acting weird. He never willingly lets others choose the movie. He says letting anybody else choose would “deprive you all of my impeccable taste in movies.” Tom will take the opportunity before he changes his mind. Tord sits up to let Tom change the movie. Tom chooses </span>
  <em>
    <span>Band Land</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a one star movie he’d picked up in a bargain bin. It’s a cheesy ‘overcoming the odds’ film about a battle of the bands competition where the local teenage band wins against all logic. It has a few good purposeful jokes, but really shines in hilarious logical errors and bad special effects. Tom walks back to the couch and expects Tord to get in the same position, but instead Tord lays his head in Tom’s lap, and Tom really hopes the reddening of his face isn’t noticeable. Tom presses play, sets the remote on the table next to his still half full glass of water, and threads his hand into Tord’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>This position was less common between the boys. Tom doesn’t even remember when they started doing it, but occasionally, Tord would lay his head in Tom’s lap and Tom would pet his hair. It usually happened when Tord was especially sleep deprived. Tom could only assume it helped him relax, but Tord would never talk about anything relating to him not being a perfect human. Tom smiles slightly without realizing. This is the first time they’ve done this since Tord started avoiding him. Tom is always surprised by the softness of Tord’s hair; he uses a lot of styling product, but it doesn’t make his hair greasy like Tom expects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Tord sits up suddenly and turns to face Tom. Tom finds himself missing the contact, but is captivated by Tord’s intense stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re sober, right?” Tom nods his head yes, wondering where the hell this going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tom doesn’t reply. Where the hell is this coming from? What the hell is he supposed to say? Why the hell would Tord want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Tord doesn’t… he wouldn’t like Tom like that in a million years. Yet, Tord has started rambling, and he keeps talking faster and faster, saying things like “you don’t have to” and “I shouldn’t have asked, haha”. It’s pretty much incoherent with his accent and maybe he wouldn’t make sense even if he slowed down. He’s avoiding looking Tom in face as if he’s nervous, but that can’t be it because Tord doesn’t get nervous. He said so himself. It’s more vulnerability that Tom has seen from Tord since their teen years, and Tord is showing it willingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    It’s beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Tom kisses Tord, cupping his face gently and the room falls silent, save for the sounds of their mouths and the voices of the long forgotten movie.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might write a sequel idk<br/>also band land is not a real movie but if it was i'd watch it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>